


Better to Reign

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Better to Reign

  
Crystalline lakes have given way to seas of fire. Clear, ice-cold air is replaced by sulphurous fogs. Cool stone underfoot has turned to red-hot iron.  
Hastur paces back and forth, then sits, sullen and alone upon his throne. Squadrons of angels followed his commands, their wings bright-gleaming in the pale sky. Now they shuffle out of his line of sight, their eyes dulled with hate.  
He followed orders, till he was told he could be free of all constraints. _Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven_. Hastur morosely waits for his Master's command.  
Now he serves in Hell.


End file.
